Il Cuore di Spada:L'origine Secréte Trailer
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Trailer for a future crossover fic. Kaya Satozuki discovers he is the last descendant of the dragon power now she and Harry must deal with their enemies and The Orion Prophecy to save their dimensions. Betrayal Love Adventure Follies and more.


**Hi I start a future fic of my favorite manga my favorite book and my favorite show. Harry Potter Midnight Secretary Winx Club Well here goes the trailer Disclamer: Omi series Tomu belong to JK Rowling and Winx Club to its respective creator.**

**In several stories we see Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore as being manipulative, (these guys cause no more problems ¬ ¬) is perhaps this very OOC but there will Winx Club characters that do not sit well at all (Faragonda Icy Valtor etc) and also in Midnight Secretary (Marika samma, President Takasu, the clan leader GRRRRR damn as hate) but will be crucial for the fic.**

**Now if to read.**

* * *

**Midnight Bloom Presents:**

* * *

**The Story of a secret that changes everything forever ...**

* * *

-Kaya Satozuki ... the last heir to the Dragon's Flame-In saying that the four human vampires and were shocked by the words of fairy redhead.

-That's not possible Satozuki is just a simple human -

-It can not happen all she is special is the taste of his blood-

-I am me, but I can not deny that what you say is true the fairy, -

* * *

**A prophecy will start a new adventure...**

* * *

The light and shadows and will join the dark beings betray dragon flame is the flame of hope the elected and defeated the enemy in all dimensions harmony coming

'That means Bloom-

-May the fairies, vampires and wizards and we must join forces to defeat the dark-

- Wizards? is there more of us elected apart-

-Yeah, but maybe they will die-

* * *

**Nothing is as it seems in all dimensions...**

* * *

-Good afternoon Headmaster Dumbledore is welcome in Alfea-

-Faragonda, I have to talk to you is important-

- Is it so important to Apparate here, after we have regained our peace? -

-The Orion Prophecy about to be fulfilled, the goblet of my allies and my students do not trust me and your school privileges were canceled besides the magical protection that I provide to your school-

- WHAT! - Was what Faragonda cry

Your student-Bloom is part of that prophecy, like Harry Potter Alliance vampires and our species cause problems and conflicts, our no longer be protected under our control-

-That can not be said Faragonda paranoid-

- We need to prevent this from happening, we elect others rebel and all because of that damn werewolf Remus Lupin should never meddle in what does not mind, I always knew that was trouble for trusting the-

Faragonda-Calm down, we'll have to put the plan into action to prevent the designs of the prophecy is now or never for this our future turns of a wire-

* * *

**In the future nothing will be safe either**

* * *

**_We've only just begun  
Hypnotised by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun_**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun**

-Let this be fun jumps Harry, 'said the vampire-fairy Shuichi as he stopped his snowboard at the edge of a deep ravine

-Skip, Skip, Skip-kept saying

- Care Roxy'll fall! - Cry Harry

* * *

**The Treason appear...**

* * *

-Ron How could you betray-

'Sorry Harry, but I'm tired of being second best to be your shadow-

-Maybe we meet again WHEN I FIRST YOU MATE!-Hop said this Astronomy Tower along with a band of Death Eaters.

* * *

**Partnerships emerge...**

* * *

-Look for decades is that Griffindor Slytheryn and never gotten along but nesesito your help, rather an alliance.

-Because I do not get help Potter Raveclaw home just fairies and vampires half-order of Death Eaters

- Have you heard of The Orion Prophecy? - Ask Roxy

Draco Malfoy instantly tensed

* * *

**The Romance will be here soon**

* * *

- Why are you doing this Remus? - Bloom said almost in tears

Bloom-Because I love you, I do not care if Dumbledore, Faragonda, Sky Nymphatora or anyone come between us-

- What will happen if we are separated again, I can not live without you again back-

-Only pass over my dead body After that Remus stole a passionate kiss to the redhead.

* * *

**Statements everywhere...**

* * *

-This is crazy Kyouthei, if you come with me will jeopardize everything you have-

Tell-Madness, madness is that you discover that you are a fairy and you hide all your secret reveals someone else without telling your same-

-For you I would go to the end of the world because I LOVE YOU-

-I just know that if I separate from you-die instantly

-Maybe it's because you're the one for me, and without you nothing would make sense that everything I do I do it for love-Kaya finished saying this before the vampire kiss passionately.

* * *

**The fights appear ...**

* * *

I do not understand why you want to protect Marion-

-Kaya, Valtor Voldemort and the dark shadows are very dangerous-you killed

I do not care if they kill me but I also want to discover the truth Marion-

-I want to protect you, because I ... I ... I am your real mother-

- WHAT! -

* * *

**Old and new enemies will appear...**

* * *

-Join me and heiresses Dragon Lord Voldemort tortured-not the

-NEVER have killed several innocent rather die has to ally with you and your Death Eaters-

Well I have no more options-

-Crucio-

-Kaya, care-

-NOOOOOOO-

* * *

**Do not miss this story full of:...**

* * *

******_Love and ..._**

* * *

******_Action..._**

* * *

******_Adventure..._**

* * *

**_E_**_**ast month in:**_

_**Il Cuore di Spada :L'origine secrète**_

_-Never thought I'd say this, but I sense that this battle will change the life of a simple human-_

* * *

_**Wait for it here in fanfiction.**_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this fic always thought that would be only in my dreams Kaya, Bloom, Harry and Roxy face more than they expected.**

**Midnight Bloom Greetings.**


End file.
